Vigilance
by Lanna Michaels
Summary: Aragorn cleans Boromir's old room. SLASH.


Title: Vigilance  
Author: Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels@hotmail.com)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Aragorn/Boromir  
Setting: Post-ROTK  
Disclaimer: I don't own them (if I did, Boromir would still be alive). I *spend* money,   
I don't make it.  
Archive: Ask first.  
Website: http://www.deadjournal.com/users/lannamichaels  
Summary: Aragorn cleans Boromir's old room.  
  
  
  
He cleans the room carefully. Every dustmite, every sign of age or change, is swept   
away. The room has to be perfect. Perfect as it was the day the one he loved left and   
didn't come back.  
  
Aragorn won't let anyone else clean this room. The servants whisper that, in this room,   
Aragorn finally cries. In this room, Aragorn finally finds release.  
  
But he doesn't. The king knows that in this room, of all rooms, he has to be strong. He   
has to be royal and commanding. He has to put on a brave front, for the man who will   
never return.  
  
And when he's done cleaning up the signs of the years, Aragorn begins to speak. He tells   
the empty room of his accomplishments, his deeds, and the goings-on of his kingdom. He   
tells the empty room about his children, about his wife. He tells the empty room about   
his doubts, his fears, and the dreams that come to him in the night. He tells the room   
about Faramir, Stweard of Gondor, and about Eomer, King of Rohan, because he knows the   
room would like to hear about them. He tells the room everything he should have told   
Boromir. And can't.  
  
For this room, this room was Boromir's room. Boromir of Gondor, of whom the songs sing.   
Boromir the Bold, who fought Orcs at the battle of Osgiliath. Boromir the Tall, who   
tamed horses. Boromir the Fair, who won the heart of his king.  
  
Aragorn finishes his weekly task, and looks up. He can almost see Boromir standing   
before him. Can almost see his lover the way he was before, standing tall and proud. Can   
almost see his beloved Steward's Son, the way he was before the Ring drove him mad. And   
Aragorn can almost forget the look on Boromir's face when he died. Can almost forget the   
way it felt to kiss the cooling forehead of the one he loved above all. Can almost   
forget his promise to a dying friend, to live and be king. Can almost forget the words   
his lover did not say.  
  
And he tries not to think of the last time they exchanged words, or the time before   
that. He tries not to think of the way he spoke, what he spoke. He tries to remember the  
better times, the stolen kisses under the Lorien moon, or shared moments in Moria's   
mines. He tries to banish his disparagements of Gondor and of its champion. He tries to   
banish his pain.  
  
Today is a day, Aragorn knows, when Boromir would have been overjoyed with life. The sun   
shines through no cloud, and it seems like every bird in existence is pouring out its   
heart. There is no shadow on the world, not even a whisper of Orcs. Today is a day,   
Aragorn knows, when Boromir would have begged off duties and gone sparring with fellow   
soldiers. Today is a day, Aragorn knows, when Boromir could have been truly happy.  
  
But the vision fades, and Aragorn is left alone, with nothing but memories. Nothing but   
regrets, for the things he said, and the things he didn't say. He cannot stop thinking   
of them as he performs this sacred duty, week after week, year after year. Gandalf told   
him once that regrets were for those who had nothing else with which to occupy their   
minds. But Aragorn knows that this is not so. Regrets are for those who never told the   
one they love that they were loved. Regrets are for those who insulted the one they love   
mere days before their lover died. Regrets are for those that broke their lovers hearts   
with strong words and stronger actions in small clearings on rivers, while tempers   
raged. Regrets are for men like Aragorn, who can never have the one they want again on   
this earth. Regrets are for men like the King of Gondor, whose one wish would be to take   
back haughty words, and to salvage a souring relationship. Regrets are for those like   
the lord of the Dunadain, who would do anything for a moment again with Boromir of   
Gondor. Regrets are for those who desire above all a chance to apologize. Regrets are   
for those, those like Aragorn, who would kill for a last kiss.  
  
The cleaning is done, but Aragorn is loath to leave. Every time he cleans Boromir's   
room, he hopes this will be the last time. That Boromir would somehow be returned to   
him. That he will die ere the next week comes. But Aragorn is bound by his promise.  
  
A brother; a captain; a king.  
  
  



End file.
